Lightning in a Bottle
by Aldea0402
Summary: What happened when Jack Bauer met Audrey Raines? Starts Between Seasons 3 and 4. Warning of language and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I definitely have to put a warning on her for crude language and sexual situations. This is different than what I've written for "24" before. This was written as a challenge by someone to see if I would have the nerve to do it. Well… she asked for it!

"Lightning in a Bottle"

Jack Bauer was playing with fire.

It had taken a while for him to realize that the day Erin Driscoll had fired him from CTU had been one of the biggest blessings in his life. At first, anger and bitterness had clouded his days, but now, a little over a year later, he actually thought about sending Erin a thank you card.

He was sitting in his office at the Defense Department in Washington, DC. Word of his less than stellar exit from CTU had produced a windfall of job opportunities, many that Jack had ignored during the first weeks following his dismissal. He busied himself with many things; spending time with Kim, helping where he could during Chase's recovery, working side by side with Michelle as they tried to secure Tony a Presidential Pardon.

Once Chase was out of the rehab hospital and home, Kim had moved in with him. Tony was newly released and attempting to rebuild his life… Jack had realized that it was time for him to do the same. Job offers were still trickling in, but one in particular had caught his attention.

The new Secretary of Defense, James Heller, was offering him a position as his Special Assistant. Jack was intrigued with the proposition. It would afford him the opportunity to continue to use his training and experience in forming policies and scenarios for all branches of the military. All the while, he would be out of danger, and able to live a somewhat normal life. Kim would no longer have to jump when she heard the phone ring, fearing that THIS phone call would be the one telling her that her Father was dead.

After checking Heller's background, and talking to a few friends, Jack had decided to take the trip to Washington and meet with Heller, just to see what the man had to offer.

That three day trip had changed his life. And now, here he was, with a comfortable office in Washington, a nice townhouse in Alexandria that he easily had made into a nice, relaxing place for him to retire to at night, and most importantly; a nice, safe job that Kim had been thrilled he'd taken.

Yet, Jack Bauer found himself again playing with fire.

He hadn't intended it. In fact…it had struck him like a 50 ton anvil that was dropped on his head.

Her name was Audrey Raines. She was Secretary Heller's Senior Policy Analyst. On his first day at the job, before Jack had even met her, Heller had explained to Jack that he would be working closely with Audrey and what her responsibility entailed. Jack had expected her to be a stern, Washington-worn women with a permanent and serious scowl etched forever on her face.

She was… breathtaking. Jack wasn't sure but he thought his breath had caught in his throat when Secretary Heller had introduced her. She was definitely younger than Jack expected, probably within a few years of his own age. Her green eyes were accentuated by her light brown hair that showed signs of blond highlights when she crossed through the sunlight streaming in the window.

After speaking with her for a few moments, Jack realized with chagrin that he was smitten. He shook his head slightly at the thought. Jack Bauer was never a man to become smitten; well not since he was a teenager.

That was when the thought struck him. Teri was the last person who had caused such a reaction in him. Sure, there had been other women since Teri. It had taken a long time before he let Kate get close to him, yet it took an even shorter time for Jack to permanently drive her out of his life. Between his job, his subsequent heroin addiction, and Claudia he'd succeeded in driving Kate away for good.

Claudia. That was a really low point in his life. Jack had wondered what his attraction to her had been. And then he realized; it was the sex. In his darkest time, heroin flowing freely through his veins…. Claudia was beautiful, she was willing and she was off limits. What more could a man ask for?

Jack winced as he thought about Claudia. She was a lay, nothing more. Sure, he'd promised her the world, but hadn't delivered any of it. Now, she was dead, having been caught in the cross fire as she helped Chase escape.

Claudia had become another face that haunted Jack's nightmares.

So his initial reaction to Audrey Raines had surprised him. He couldn't stand to hurt another woman, to basically have her name added to his 'lists of conquests'. But the little voice in the back of his head kept reminding him; your life is different now Jack.

The first week or so they'd worked together had gone surprisingly smoothly. Audrey took extra time to explain things to him, allowing him to ask incessant questions, even to smile at him as he argued the politics of their job.

Jack was impressed with Audrey, and not just on a physical level. She was good at her job, tough and beautiful. It was a lethal combination that Jack was trying really hard to ignore. One day, Jack was in the men's bathroom and heard two guys talking about Audrey, how she'd finally dumped that idiot of a husband of hers and had just recently stopped wearing her wedding ring. One of them had made a crude reply to that which caused Jack to wince. They'd turned their attention to Jack having just realized he was in the room.

"Sorry man, you know….harmless banter." Sean had said to him.

Jack looked him in the eye and replied; "Audrey might not think so."

Sean looked uncomfortable as he began to wash his hands. His partner in crime shoved him in the arm. "You better watch what you say, if Heller hears any of that coming out of your mouth we'll all be fired."

Sean nodded his agreement as they nodded to Jack and exited the room. Jack had no idea what they were talking about until later that day.

Jack and Audrey were sitting across from each other. At the head of the table was James Heller himself, already looking gruff even though the day was barely halfway gone. He questioned Audrey about information he'd been waiting on and her reply launched him in a tirade.

"How the hell are we supposed to get anything done when those damn idiots are dragging their heels over at the Capital!" He'd bellowed as he jumped up and began pacing.

Jack, never having seen Heller angry before, sat quietly and decided to follow Audrey's lead. She simply let Heller's tirade continue before finally interrupting; "Dad, take it easy, Jack and I got the report done without the data!"

'Dad…. Dad…. Did she just say Dad? Oh boy Jack…. You're really screwed man.' He thought to himself.

He made an immediate decision. He was going to stay as far away from Audrey Heller Raines as he possibly could.

And he's stuck to that promise… for almost a whole week. They worked together a lot, most weeks spending several evenings together working on policies and reports until Jack got the hang of them.

And now, months later, she still continued to intrigue him. Well, more than intrigue him. Jack was just purely attracted to her.

He'd noticed that in the last few weeks, they'd been spending unnecessary time together, sharing lingering glances that should have been definitely off limits. He's even caught some shy, flirtatious smiles being thrown in his direction mixed with lingering touches.

Jack wasn't sure how to interpret this. Was it wishful thinking on his part? It had to be. Audrey was a bit of a free spirit, she liked to laugh and smile, though you had to work a little to get to know her in that way. Her life was an open book, and once you read the first page, you quickly flipped through until every page was read.

Jack was completely the opposite. This was why last night had surprised the hell out of him.

Last night, the fire Jack had been wrestling with had flamed out of control.

They'd worked until shortly after 9PM, finally resigning them to the fact that they'd have to finish their quarterly budget report in the morning. Jack innocently had helped Audrey slip into her coat, but found himself locked into another one of those lingering glances.

This time however, they were inches apart. And in the quiet of the empty offices their faces had drifted closer and closer until their lips had met.

It surprised them both. They kissed chastely at first but after the first few moments passion began to seep into them both. Audrey's hand came up and tangled in Jack's hair. Jack used that as a sign to do the same, loosening a few strands of her strict bun as he pulled her in closer.

Her tongue sought entrance into his mouth which he gladly obliged. Time seemed to stop around them as they learned and explored, finally breaking apart in a hurry when the elevator dinged to a stop next to them. The two janitors, who were riding down to the basement nodded as they entered, not realized that Audrey's face was blushed crimson and neither she nor Jack could make eye contact.

Once they'd stepped off the elevator in the parking garage, Jack was about to apologize when Audrey interrupted him. "I'm so sorry Jack, I shouldn't have done that."

Jack felt remorse and relief at the same time. Relief because he was about to tell her the same thing. Remorse because… well he wanted to do it again.

He forced a small grin and shook his head. "Don't worry about it; we've all been under a lot of stress."

Audrey looked confused for a moment and started to say something else, but she stopped. Instead, she smiled and turned to walk towards her car.

Jack had taken about ten steps in the opposite direction when her voice stopped him. "Jack!"

He turned to where she was standing at her car. "Have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Jack was surprised at her question and it must have shown on his face.

"It's the least I can do-"She started, suddenly looking shy and unsure of herself as she pulled her keys out of her briefcase.

Jack smiled, for the first time in a long time.

"I'd like that." He replied.

Audrey smiled and waved. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She called before jumping into her car and driving off.

Oh yes…. Jack Bauer was definitely playing with fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Lightning in a Bottle

Chapter Two

Jack arrived at the office an hour earlier than he was normally due in. He still felt like he was learning the intricacies of the job, even after all these weeks. So, a lot of days he'd head in early to get started on the day, just to put the extra effort into doing a good job.

It must be working. Several days before, Jack had been working with Secretary Heller in his office when Heller decided to take a break. They'd gone to the break room to secure a fresh cup of coffee when Heller paused a moment to take Jack in.

"You're doing great work here Jack. I'm glad I brought you onboard." He'd told him, causing Jack's respect for the man to skyrocket.

His respect for Secretary Heller was another reason that Jack was hesitant to go through with his dinner with Audrey tonight. Sure, she'd meant the invitation as a peace offering, just to make sure that things wouldn't be uncomfortable in their working relationship after the kiss they'd shared last night.

Jack was a strong person who was good at burying his feelings so deep inside that most of the time, even he couldn't find them. He'd wanted a normal life when he moved to Washington, but never in a million years did he think that life would include falling in love again.

'Falling in love.' He thought. Where did THAT come from? Jack wasn't in love with Audrey. He technically, barely knew her. Sure she was beautiful, sexy and brilliant, but he hadn't fallen that hard yet.

But the potential was there. And he knew it.

There was also the issue of Audrey's husband. Jack knew nothing of the man, and only knew from office gossip that he and Audrey had been separated for months. Jack knew from personal experience that sometimes, separations resulted in reconciliations. He didn't want to be someone to pass the time in Audrey's life until she and her husband worked things out.

He wasn't sure that he could open himself up to that kind of hurt again.

All of these thoughts weighed through Jack's mind as he made his way from the elevator towards his office. He was surprised to see light coming from under Audrey's office door. He knocked and heard her soft voice come from the other side.

She smiled slightly when she saw him. "Good morning." She greeted.

Jack grinned and returned the greeting. "You're here early aren't you?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I have DoD briefings with President Keeler and Vice President Logan that I have to prepare for. What's your excuse?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Still learning the ropes." He replied cryptically.

Audrey smiled and stood from her desk, picking up her empty coffee cup and joining him in the hallway. "Are you trying to be teacher's pet Jack?" She asked raising her brow.

Jack chuckled. "Trust me; I'm the last person on this planet who would ever be accused of that."

Audrey walked across the hall to the break room, gesturing to an empty coffee mug for Jack. He nodded and watched and she poured two cups. "Don't worry Jack, you're doing fine. Dad is really pleased at the work you've done so far."

Jack set his briefcase on the nearest table and took the offered cup from her. He sipped it and felt the liquid warmth ooze through his body. "Thanks. I really like your Father. He offered me a wonderful opportunity here. I just want to do the best that I can."

Audrey sipped her coffee and thought for a moment as she leaned back on the counter. "Why here? From what I heard, you were offered lucrative jobs all over the country. Why did you choose this one?"

Jack thought for several moments before answering. "A lot of reasons; my daughter being the main one. I didn't want her to have to constantly worry that I was going to be hurt or killed in the line of duty. After all she's been through; it was the least I could do." Jack's voice trailed off as he finished his statement.

Audrey was quiet for a minute as she watched Jack carefully. "How old is she?"

Jack was lost in thought so he ended out looking confused at her question. "Your daughter, how old is she?" Audrey clarified.

"Oh, sorry. She's 21." Audrey's eyebrows raised in surprise causing Jack to grin. "Her mother and I dated in high school. I wasn't very responsible then."

Audrey chuckled. "Well you were responsible enough to still be part of your daughter's life. That's more than a lot of men can admit to."

Audrey's next question stunned Jack. "Where's her mother now?" She asked innocently.

Jack felt floored by her statement. He stared at her incredulously for several moments before replying. "Dead."

Audrey immediately withdrew her line of questioning when she heard Jack's tone of voice and saw his expression. She sipped her coffee for several moments letting the silence hang between them.

Finally, she grinned at him. "Well, I better get back to work. I'll see you in Dad's office at 10." She began to leave the room before stopping at the door and turning. "Oh yeah Jack, eat light today. I'm taking you to one of Washington's best kept secrets tonight."

As Audrey left the room, Jack suddenly felt much more relaxed about tonight. It was dinner, nothing more. He had originally thought today was going to be awkward, but he'd surprised even himself by feeling more relaxed around Audrey than he had since he started working there.

As he left the break room and odd thought suddenly occurred to him. He stared down at his coffee cup as if it had suddenly grown horns. He went straight to Audrey's office and opened the door.

"Can I ask you a question?" He blurted out.

Her eyes furrowed a bit but she smiled. "I think that's fair."

"How did you know exactly how I like my coffee?" He asked. "A splash of half and half and one sugar, you made it perfectly."

Audrey's smile faded as she blushed a little. "You must have told me at one point or another."

Jack stared at her knowing full well he'd never told her. He'd never brought her coffee, nor had she ever gotten it for him.

His gaze wore down her defenses. "Okay so you caught me."

Jack's brows furrowed as he cocked his head to the side a little in question. Audrey shrugged and stood from her desk once again. She walked to the front of it and leaned back against it, crossing her arms. She and Jack watched each other for a few moments again letting the silence close the short distance between them.

"Truth is Jack; I've wanted to spend time with you, away from here" she gestured around her office, "for a while now. From the day we first met I felt like we should get to know each other better. I don't know why."

She stopped for a moment to let her words sink in. "As for the coffee, well-"She blushed again and looked down to the floor. "I guess I've caught myself watching you… a lot." She emphasized the last word.

She watched Jack's face as it slowly broke into a shy smile. The bustle of people coming down the hallway stopped their private conversation dead in its tracks.

"I'll see you at 10." He said, smiling even wider when Audrey raised her brows, smiled and nodded.

He walked down the hallway, nodding to those he passed in greeting. Idly, he wondered if the grin on his face was as goofy as it felt.

And then the realization dawned on him. He didn't really care if it was.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Lightning in a Bottle

Chapter Three

Their morning meeting with Secretary Heller went rather smoothly, considering that Jack was now feeling tense and nervous. Exactly why he was feeling this way was unbeknownst to him. It was just a harmless dinner, right?

True to his word, Jack had barely picked at lunch, having eaten half of a turkey sandwich and leaving the rest. He was curious as to the place Audrey was taking him.

It was now 5:30, and the offices around DoD had begun to empty out. A soft knock on Jack's door brought a small smile to his face. He knew who it was.

"Hey." She greeted as she poked her head in.

He continued to grin curious as to what she was going to say. "I'm going to be wrapping it up in the next 15 minutes or so. Meet me at the elevator around 6? It'll give me time to freshen up a bit."

Jack nodded. "Sure. Should I change clothes or-?" He asked, not even sure if the suit he was wearing was proper attire.

"Nah, you're dressed fine." She said with a smile, exiting the door as quickly as she'd entered.

Jack could've sworn that he felt butterflies in his stomach. 'You might think you were 16 years old and this is your first prom date.' He thought to himself. He couldn't quite grasp the way he was feeling. He'd stared down terrorists and assassins, guns, bombs, nuclear missiles, even a drug habit. Why he was feeling this way was an absolute mystery to him.

And then it occurred to him. This was normal. This was something that most single men in the prime of their life faced. Jack was so used to feeling abnormal that he'd forgotten the feeling of excitement tinged with trepidation that could come from something as simple as a first date.

Glancing at his computer screen, he realized that he'd been thinking way too much in the past few minutes. He quickly grabbed the shaving kit that he had stashed in his desk and made his way to the men's room. After quickly splashing water on his face, washing his hands and brushing his teeth, he made his way back to the office and noticed the time.

5:53. Time to go meet Audrey. He quickly shut his computer down, locked his files and grabbed his suitcase and jacket.

He passed Audrey's office and noticed that her light was still on. Just as he reached the elevator he heard her door open.

He turned to face her but his voice caught in his throat. Her golden brown hair, which was always wrapped in a tight business-like bun was now loose and down, cascading in waves that fell several inches below her shoulder blades. Her brown suit jacket was off, and the silk cream colored shirt she was wearing underneath now had a couple of top buttons undone.

She smiled brightly at him. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Jack smiled slightly and nodded. "Lead the way." He said, entering the elevator behind her.

As they discussed back in the parking garage, Jack had followed Audrey to the restaurant called Torelli's. Audrey felt it was easier this way so that after dinner, they could respectively go in their different directions home.

Jack met Audrey at her car and glanced at the building speculatively. It wasn't quite what he expected. Loud music could be heard through the walls and the place seemed a bit run down. His expression must have shown his thoughts.

"Don't worry. It's not what you think." Audrey told him with a smile as she began walking towards the building.

"It's not?" He asked.

"Well, okay it is. But it's so much more. Trust me." She laughed.

Pulling open the door, she explained to Jack; "When I first started working at DoD, I got lost trying to find my way home. Then my car broke down right here in front of the building. It was freezing so I came in to wait for Triple A. I come here all the time now."

Jack nodded and followed Audrey into the loud room. Just as its exterior had suggested, it was little more than a bar with a few small round tables spread around the outer perimeter. He noted that most of the patrons were people from different walks of life.

The bartender glanced at who was coming through the door and smiled. "Audrey!" The older, heavyset gentlemen called out, waving to her and causing several people to turn in her direction.

"Hey Rob!" She called over the din, saying hello to several people as she led Jack to a table in the corner of the room.

"They really do know you around here." Jack noted causing Audrey to chuckle.

The bartender, now identified as Rob, came out from behind the bar and headed straight for their table. "Aww, come on Audrey. You bring a man in here with you and suddenly you're too good to sit at the bar?" He chastised, looking at Jack warily.

"No Rob, I just didn't want Jack to feel threatened by our deep, forbidden love." Audrey replied with a twinkle in her eye.

Rob let out a hearty laugh. "Don't you forget it either sweetheart! So what can I get you kids?" He asked, glancing between the two of them.

"I'll have the usual." Audrey told him, grabbing a few pretzels from the bowl that Rob had set in front of them.

Jack glanced quickly around the room and noticed that almost everyone seemed to have a mug of beer in front of them. "I'll just have what's on tap."

Rob chuckled and nudged Audrey's shoulder with his beefy hand. "I like him already." He said as he moved back behind the bar.

Audrey smiled and shook her head. "He's really a great guy, such a big teddy bear." Audrey told him.

Jack noticed that Rob had also left behind a menu that he picked up and started to peruse. "So what's good here?" He asked.

Audrey thought for a minute before answering. "Anything that's bad for your cholesterol and blood pressure." She pointed out.

Jack believed her. Rob made his way back over to their table with two frosty mugs of beer. "Need more time?" He asked Jack. He gestured towards Audrey with his thumb. "I already know what kitten here wants."

"Kitten?" Jack asked incredulously, never in his life imaging Audrey with such a nickname. She blushed and looked down at the table. "Don't ask Jack, please." She begged.

"Jack? This is Jack huh?" Rob asked her with one eyebrow raised. Audrey's face turned crimson as she threw Rob a defeated look.

"Aww don't worry honey. I won't tell him how long you've been talking about him or wanting to ask him out." Rob said innocently.

"Oh my God, if ever the Earth were to open up and swallow me-" Audrey started to say in embarrassment. Jack couldn't hold it in anymore as he began to laugh, which in turn got Rob started.

"I'm glad the two of you find this so amusing. I'm going to the ladies room." Audrey said in mock anger, smiling slightly as she grabbed her purse and ran from the table.

Rob settled himself in Audrey's now vacant seat and looked Jack in the eye. "Seriously though Jack. Audrey's a special lady. That husband of hers really screwed her over. I know you don't know me, and I certainly don't know you… just take it easy with her." Rob said softly.

Jack looked the older man appreciatively in the eye. "I will." He promised. Noticing Audrey coming out of the restroom, Jack asked Rob what Audrey usually had.

"The house specialty of course." Rob stated, acting as if Jack should know what it was.

Jack shrugged. "Okay, I'll have what she's having."

Rob clapped Jack on the back and lumbered away from the table. Audrey looked shyly at Jack. "I'm sorry about that. He thinks he's being funny."

Jack laughed. "He IS funny. Really Audrey, it's alright."

Audrey was quiet for a minute as she studied him. "What?" He asked.

"You have dimples when you smile. They're nice." She pointed out.

Jack felt like it was his turn to blush.

There was a lull in their conversation for several moments. Finally, Audrey spoke up; "Look, I want to apologize again for last night. I don't know what came over me."

Jack studied her eyes for several moments and realized what he saw. Fear, mixed with hopefulness. She was struggling with her feelings for him as much as he was for her.

"Don't apologize." He whispered. "We both know what happened last night. I was just as willing as you were." He pointed out.

Audrey nodded and looked down at the table. "Yeah, I guess so. I usually don't make it a habit to maul men in the hallways of DoD."

Jack smiled. "Well, I'm glad I was one of the select few." He said causing her to smile.

The tension now felt eased as they began to talk about the trouble he had moving from Los Angeles to Washington, how he wasn't sure he'd ever find some of his belongings that he knew he packed and put on to the moving truck.

"Oh I know how you feel. I still have boxes sitting in my attic. I got tired of unpacking and finally just threw them up there. I'll probably never dig them out again." She laughed.

Jack took the initiative. "So, you moved recently?"

Audrey smiled and sipped her beer. "You can just come out and ask me Jack. I left my husband three months ago . It was my choice. Paul was out of town and I just started packing. Before I knew it I was apartment hunting and found a great townhouse in Georgetown. It all just fell into place… a lot easier than I expected it to."

"How is he handling the news?" Jack asked.

"At first he was pissed. He didn't see any of the points I was trying to make. We were together for eight years. And for the first five years or so, it was a good relationship, a great marriage. But the more successful he became the more distant he got. It got to the point where I was home by myself more than I was with him. He went from being the sweet, fun loving man I married to being an arrogant, self-centered ass. I tried for over a year to get things back on track, he didn't have the time. So I left. We've haven't seen or spoken to each other since." She shrugged.

She forced a smile and took another drink. "What about you? You said your wife died. How long has she been gone?"

Jack took a deep drink of his beer before answering. "Almost six years."

"Was it an illness? An accident?" Audrey asked.

"No. She was kidnapped and murdered during an investigation through CTU." He said, causing Audrey to recoil a bit.

After a long pause, and when it became evident that Jack wasn't going to be more forthcoming with information, she pressed further. "You guys were together for a long time. Has there been anyone else since?"

Jack's expression must have spooked Audrey a bit because her face fell slightly. Jack noticed her hand was resting on the table so he reached out and took it in my own. "My job cost me so much in my life. I lost Teri and almost lost my daughter Kim that day. It took me a long time to open up to anyone again. I've been involved in relationships, yes. Have I been in love since my wife? No."

Audrey nodded and began to fiddle with Jack's hand pleased with the fact that he didn't pull away. Rob chose that moment to come out from behind the counter with a large tray of food in hand. He smirked when he saw their handhold but didn't say a word.

He placed a plate of what had to be the largest burger Jack had ever seen in front of him. Using his free hand, he lifted the top bun to see that it was loaded with cheese, tomato, lettuce and fried onions. A giant pile of fries also adorned the plate, dripping mercilessly with cheddar cheese.

"Thanks Rob." Audrey say, sighing as she looked dreamily to her plate. Rob left the table with a smile as Audrey began shoveling through the cheese fries.

"You eat like this?" Jack asked noticing not for the first time her thin frame.

She smiled. "Yeah. I have a high metabolism, and do a lot of swimming and yoga to releive stress."

Jack shook his head. He attempted to pick up the burger but realized that his hands would barely fit around the monstrosity. Audrey picked up her knife.

"The trick is to cut it in half. Either that or you'll be wearing most of it home with you." She laughed.

Jack managed to finally get a bite in when his eyes widened in shock. The hamburger itself had been seasoned and was loaded with a sauce that was like something he'd never tasted before. "This is delicious." He pointed out to Audrey who was busy chewing.

She nodded and swallowed her bite. "Yeah, the sauce is his recipe. He won't tell anyone what's in it. Not even his sons. He swears he'll take it to the grave with him."

Jack was barely able to eat a quarter of the food on his plate when he sat back feeling as if he was about to explode. Audrey had surprisingly eaten more but seemed as if she was at her full level as well.

"So, tell me Audrey-" Jack started as she wiped her mouth.

She raised an eyebrow over her mug as she finished her second beer. "What about your family? Are you an only child?"

Audrey shook her head. "No, I have a brother Richard. He's four years younger. My Mom died… when I was seventeen." She paused. "Dad never remarried." She finished quickly.

Audrey's demeanor had changed drastically when speaking about her family. "Are you okay?" Jack asked, again taking her hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Yeah, it was just… so sudden. My mom was fine, she was healthy and happy. Dad and I were arguing over something stupid, and she interjected so we could have a little peace at the dinner table. She stood up and went to go get something from the kitchen and just.. fell. It was an aneurysm. She died immediately."

Jack squeezed Audrey's hand more tightly. She continued. "I went through this whole guilt trip episode. I thought it was my fault she died; that if I hadn't gotten her so upset that she wouldn't have died."

"It wasn't your fault." Jack told her.

"I know. But it's hard to understand when you're seventeen. I went from being a daughter to woman of the house and surrogate mother to Richie, plus I was trying to mourn. My Dad was amazing, there for us every step of the way. It took him a long time to even acknowledge that Mom was gone."

"When Teri died, Kim pulled away from me. The minute she graduated high school she moved out and took a job as a nanny. If we spoke once a week I was lucky. You and your Dad seemed to have a wonderful relationship. You should be proud of that."

"We do. I love Dad with all my heart, but he doesn't really know me." At Jack's confused expression she attempted to explain better. "Dad KNOWS me, but only the image he has of me. His 'good little princess'. He's got an old fashioned view of the world and me in particular. He lectured me for leaving Paul because he doesn't believe in divorce. Never mind if I was miserable in my marriage or not."

She looked at Jack mischeviously. "If he knew I was out having dinner with a man right now he'd be pissed, let alone the fact that it's with someone from the office."

Jack nodded in understanding. "Well, I'm certainly not going to go into the office and announce it to him. Your Dad has one hell of a temper. But try to understand, all Dad's have an innocent little princess view of their daughters." Jack said with a smile.

Audrey chuckled. From that point on, they talked idly about a wide range of subjects, from politics to the weather. Jack was even pleasantly surprised to discover that Audrey was a sports fan, enjoying baseball and football. They were now locked in a fun but heated argument about NASCAR .

"Jack, how can you not enjoy NASCAR? Have you ever actually sat and watched a race?" she demanded, sipping the coffee that she had switched to after the third beer.

"What is there to enjoy Audrey? It's a bunch of men driving around in a circle."

"They're not just driving in a circle. There's teamwork and strategy, alliances that can fall apart at the drop of a hat. Plus, they're driving at speeds upwards of 180 miles per hour!" She said laughing.

Jack shook his head. "Nah, don't think so."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Okay, oh wise one. Tell me one thing you know about NASCAR."

Jack thought for a minute. "They make a lot of left turns."

His answer caused Audrey to choke on the coffee she had just swallowed. "That's not true." She told him smartly.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "How is it not true?"

She smiled. "When they run road courses they make a lot of right turns." She said sarcastically, causing Jack to laugh. "I'll get you to sit and watch a race with me." She vowed.

Jack glanced around the bar and realized that it had started to empty out. Glancing at his watch he was shocked to see that it was after midnight. Audrey noticed and looked down at her own watch.

"Oh my God, we've got to work tomorrow." She told him with a smile.

"Yeah, we should get going." Jack pointed out. They stood from the table and made their way to the bar.

"I've got this." Jack said to her causing her to shake her head in annoyance.

"No, I asked you out to dinner. It's my treat." She argued. "Hey Rob, we're going to head out. How much do I owe you?"

Rob grinned impishly and looked at their bill sitting on the counter. "$5 should cover it." He answered.

Audrey put her hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side. "Rob-" She warned.

He shook his head and snatched the bill back before Audrey could get to it. She sighed. "Fine." She huffed, slapping a $20 bill down on the bar and beginning to walk towards the door.

"Audrey, wait for your change!" Rob called out.

She spun and squinted her eyes. "Consider it a tip for the extra entertainment." She answered with a laugh.

Jack followed her out the door and walked her to her car. She used the remote to unlock it and turned to Jack. "I'm glad we did this." She said.

Jack smiled. "Me too." They stopped but remained standing close to each other.

"I uh, I guess I'll see you in the morning." She said, shyly looking in his face and then down to the ground.

"Yeah." Jack replied, seizing her moment of shyness to take the initiative. He put his hand behind her head and pulled her close joining their lips tentatively.

She was sweet and supple against him. Their tentative kiss deepened until it eventually elicited a soft moan from both of them.

"I better go." She whispered breathlessly allowing her forehead to rest against Jack's.

He nodded and pulled away, staying until she was safely in her car. As he began to pull out of his spot he watched as she drove towards the street, a smile adorning her face.

Jack smiled all the way home to Alexandria.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 4

Over the course of two weeks, Jack and Audrey's relationship continued to grow and flourish. They were currently leaving a restaurant close to Audrey's townhouse where they'd agreed to meet for their seventh date.

Because of the constant constraints put on them by their jobs, and their wishes to keep their relationship quiet, they had taken thing slowly, mutually agreeing to let whatever happen to just happen.

But after their last date two nights ago, Jack had driven home feeling slightly confused. He and Audrey had left Torelli's and were saying goodnight in the parking lot as was the norm. Their goodnight kisses were growing more and more with each subsequent date, and that night was no different. As their lips had locked passion fueled both of them, causing Jack to back Audrey up against her car. He had tried to pull away and apologize but she wouldn't hear of it, refusing to release her grip on him.

Torelli's was located a good driving distance from both of their homes, so as they came up for air they stroked each other's face gently as they allowed their foreheads to come to rest against each other. Jack had suggested a nearby hotel but Audrey gently declined and began to fumble in her purse for her keys.

Jack thought that he'd blown it, that he'd pushed her too far too soon. But the following morning she'd stuck her head into his office and invited him to her townhouse for dinner on Saturday night, a mere 4 days away. Jack had of course accepted, and couldn't help but smile and the shy yet seductive look she shared with him before closing his office door.

This morning they'd met with Secretary Heller at 7AM. At 6PM, they'd taken a break. Jack was in the break room chatting with co-workers when his cell phone signaled him of an incoming text message. He smiled to himself when he realized it was from Audrey, begging him to meet her for dinner as soon as her Father left because she was famished.

Finally after 9pm, Heller left his office with Jack and Audrey in tow. Between discreet text messages, they'd agreed to meet at a small bistro a short distance from work.

Jack felt that he should apologize if she felt he was pushing her, but every time he attempted to even broach the subject Audrey would change the course of conversation. Jack noticed that she continued to hold his hand, and continued with the flirtatious glances.

His confusion continued to grow.

As they entered the foyer of the bistro, they noticed that it had begun pouring rain. Audrey sighed and pulled out her cell phone. "Ugh, what a night for my car to be in the shop." She mumbled.

"How are you getting home?" Jack asked.

She held up her cell phone. "Cab." She answered and began to dial.

Jack gently took the phone from her hand and closed it. "No, I'll give you a ride."

"It's out of your way Jack. Really, I can take a cab."

"No, I insist." He said.

Jack pulled out his keys and used the remote to unlock the car doors as they both sprinted across the parking lot to his car. They dove in and began laughing at how soaked they both were, even though they'd ran just a small distance in the downpour.

Ten minutes from Audrey's home, the wind began to pick up as thunder and lightning took turns fighting for control of the sky. Small tree branches were falling and trashcans were blowing causing Jack to be grateful that he was the one driving Audrey home instead of a stranger.

As they neared Audrey's house, they noticed that the streets were dark. Pitch black to be exact.

"The electric must be out again." Audrey pointed out, jumping slightly at the harsh bout of thunder that followed her statement.

Jack nodded when he noticed a couple of houses with flickering light in them, indicating candles. "Do you have candles?"

She nodded. "And hurricane lamps. We lose power in this area all the time. We're used to it." She smiled slightly which was illuminated by the lightning. "It's right there." She said, pointing.

Jack pulled up in front of the well kept house and parked the car. Another ferocious gust of wind came began literally shaking the car as they sat there. "Look Jack, won't don't you just stay here tonight?" Her words came out quickly… a lot quicker than Audrey usually spoke.

Jack watched her for a moment attempting to figure out her invitation. Was this a 'stay the night with me in my bed' invitation or a 'stay the night because of the storm' one? He definitely hoped it was the first.

"I have a spare bedroom. I don't want you driving home in this storm." She answered his unasked question.

'Damn.' He thought. "Alright." He replied, really not willing to attempt to drive back to Alexandria in this weather.

Audrey had her keys out and ready before she looked at him. "On the count of three, ready?" She said.

They both threw open the car door and ran as fast as they could to her front door, pressing closely together under the awning so they didn't get any more wet than they were.

Audrey quickly got the door thrown open and walked in, holding it open for Jack. "Damn, it's already warm in here. The lights must have been out for a while."

Jack's eyes were trying to adjust to the darkness in the unfamiliar room as he attempted to follow Audrey's steps. She tripped over something which made her mutter under her breath.

He heard her again fumbling in her purse before she muttered a triumphant. "Ah ha!"

Bluish light suddenly appeared in Audrey's direction. After a moment, Jack realized that she'd opened her cell phone.

"Instant flashlight!" She explained proudly causing Jack to laugh.

She'd finally made her way to what Jack guessed was the living room area and opened a door. She fumbled around with her cell phone/flashlight until she successfully found real ones.

She handed one to Jack and walked to the kitchen, reaching into a cabinet over the refrigerator and pulling down two hurricane lamps. Another quick search in a sliding drawer by the dishwasher and she had the matches needed to light the lamps.

Once lit, Audrey adjusted the wick until a soft orange glow came from both of them. She walked to Jack and handed him one. "Between these and the flashlights we should be okay until the power comes back." 

After passing off one of the lamps to Jack, she began moving towards the hallway. "The bedrooms are down here." She told him.

Jack began following her, doing his best to see what he could of Audrey's home in the darkness. She pushed open a door and went in. "You can sleep in here tonight." She said. As Jack entered the room Audrey went out to a closet in the hallway, bringing in sheets and a blanket.

"I don't know if you'll need the blanket tonight with the air conditioning being off… but just in case. I don't know how you like to sleep." 

Jack glanced at her and realized that she had an odd look on her face when she made the last statement. She turned her gaze to him almost expectantly but quickly broke eye contact.

She grabbed the fitted sheet and began to make the bed for Jack. He gave up trying to read her mind and began helping her. He took the blanket and set it at the foot of the bed. "I don't think I'll need this." He said which caused her to smile.

"No kidding. It's hot as an oven in here already. Even warmer outside." She pointed out. They stood watching each other awkwardly for several moments before she turned and gestured to the room across the hall. "That's my room. You have to go through there to get to the bathroom on the left side."

Jack nodded and continued watching her. Audrey seemed uncomfortable under his gaze. "It's uh- it's been a long day. I'm going to turn in. Good night Jack."

She turned quickly and started to leave the room. Jack's entire body began to ache for her to an almost painful level. Her mixed signals continued to confuse him. And with them being co-workers, he certainly didn't want to push too hard and make their work situation too uncomfortable.

'One more chance.' His mind screamed. Before Audrey could leave the room completely, Jack moved forward and gently grabbed her by the arms. Audrey spun and looked up at him, her breath suddenly catching in her throat.

They stared at each other, their faces mere inches away for several moments. Jack felt disappointment when Audrey didn't make a move, so instead he gave up. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered to her.

Audrey's eye were locked on his lips as he let go of her and moved to the bed. He began undoing to cuff buttons on his shirt when he realized she was still in the room. He turned back to look at her.

"Good night." She mumbled quickly disappearing into the bedroom across the hall.

Jack blew the lamp out and when complete darkness washed over the room, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed between the sheets.

He put his hand on the pillow behind his head to prop it up so he could watch Audrey across the hall. She moved out of his line of site for several moments, returning to where he could see her wearing a nightgown with tank-like straps that came down to her thighs.

Although the nightgown wasn't particularly sexy, Jack's body reacted at the mere sight of seeing so much of her body exposed to him. His eyes locked immediately on her legs that seemed to stretch forever while his mind concocted several fantasies that involved those shapely legs wrapped around him.

As she blew out the lamp and climbed between the sheets Jack fought off the urge to touch himself. If he was at home, he would have quickly slipped into the shower and relieved himself of the built up sexual tension. But that certainly wouldn't be the proper thing to do in this situation.

So, Jack relied on the old axiom of 'grin and bear it'. He willed his mind to think of as many images it could to make his body relax. Before he finally felt sleep overtaking him, he thought to himself; 'I'm just glad Audrey couldn't see the tent I'd made of her guest bed.'

To be continued 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- So sorry for leaving everyone hanging. I appreciate all of your feedbacks and messages more than you know. I promise to try and work on both of my stories more often!

"Lightning in a Bottle"

Chapter 5

Sometimes, it was faces. Sometimes voices. Sometimes both. However, the nightmare was always the same.

Oddly enough, while Jack worked at CTU, he very rarely had nightmares. The horrors that he'd seen, all of the horrors that he'd perpetrated would be kept locked deep inside of him, rarely to ever see the light of day.

Now it was different. Now, that life was behind him, and it seemed as if the lid had been removed from that box of bad memories and he felt constantly haunted.

Here, in the dark and quiet of Audrey's townhouse was the last place Jack wanted to be haunted by memories. Jack had fallen into a sound sleep after spending some time thinking about her across the hall. Within an hour, he was fighting gone but not forgotten foes. The sheets had long since become tangled around his legs as he fought with every ounce of strength he could muster.

It was like this that Audrey found him. She had yet to fall asleep, so the sound of his nightmare had caught her attention. Hopping from her bed, she'd quickly crossed the hallway and fumbled in the dark to find the bed. Jack was flailing wildly, mumbling names, some she knew and others she didn't.

"Jack, Jack wake up." Audrey said quietly, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

He quickly jumped up at her touch, clutching the sheets to his body like a protective shield. It took a few moments for him to realize his surroundings. He was still breathing erratically when he reached out and grabbed Audrey, holding her tightly.

She rocked him gently like a small child, using one hand to stroke the back of his head. Jack had buried his face in her shoulder but was still clutching her like a second skin.

"Sshh, it's okay Jack." She soothed His breathing had finally returned to normal. He pulled away from her but continued to hold on to her shoulders. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

She smiled, although Jack could barely see it in the darkness. "It's okay. We all have nightmares sometimes." She replied reaching her hands up to stroke his face.

It was wet. Instinctively Audrey knew that it wasn't sweat from the dream, but tears silently falling down Jack's face. "Oh Jack, what is it?" She asked.

He didn't reply but dropped his head and tried to pull away from her. She scooted closer to him, using her thumbs to wipe his tears as they fell.

"It's okay Jack." She soothed, leaning forward to kiss the salty tears from his left cheek. Her lips traveled to his forehead, then to his right cheek, following the same pattern again. The second time around she gently brushed his lips which caused Jack's breath to catch in his throat.

She pulled away slightly and looked into his face for a moment as Jack reached up to gently stroke her cheek.

"My God you're beautiful." He whispered, his first words since she'd entered his room. She smiled slightly and dropped her head a bit. Jack could almost see the blush in her cheeks through the darkness.

He used his free hand to gently bring her face to his. Their lips met again, their kiss gentle as first but growing in intensity as his tongue was granted entrance into her mouth. Lack of air caused them to break apart but Jack used the opportunity to gently trail his mouth down her ear and neck.

Audrey groaned low in her throat as his lips touched one particular spot behind her ear. Jack made a note and continued to explore and taste her. Their lips met again and Jack was thrilled when instead of pulling away, Audrey slid herself even closer to him.

He reached up and gently caressed her left breat through her nightgown which elicited a gasp from deep within her. He massaged and teased her through the silk slowly lowering his mouth to her shoulder.

Audrey was breathing heavy as she laid her head on his shoulder. He mouth reached the strap of her nightgown so he brought his finger up and hooked it in the strap, allowing it to slide down her arm, Jack's mouth trailing behind it.

"Jack-" Audrey whispered. Jack ignored her, focusing completely on the task at hand.

"Jack-" She said a little more forcefully, getting through the haze that had began forming around his brain. He pulled away and looked at her.

She pushed away from him and quickly scrambled from the bed. "I- I can't do this. I'm sorry." She said as she quickly rushed from the guest room back to hers.

Jack felt ready to explode. He threw the sheets away forcefully and began to follow her.

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

"Lightning in a Bottle"

Chapter 6

This is dedicated to all the members of my Jack/Audrey YahooGroup! You guys are the best!

Jack flew across the hallway as quickly as his legs would take him, praying that he wouldn't crash into something in the unfamiliar darkness.

He entered the room quickly but stopped quickly when he noticed Audrey's shadow standing in front of the window. Distant flashes of lightning provided just enough illumination for Jack to see that Audrey's arms were crossed in front of her, almost as if in protection.

In another time and place Jack might have felt sorry for her. But now, his confusion and frustration were weighing most on his mind. "Audrey-" He barked out forcefully.

Audrey turned her head slightly as if she knew he was going to follow her. "I'm sorry Jack-" she said quietly.

"Sorry- sorry for what? What is this? Is this some sort of game? Are you trying to get back at your husband? Piss off your father? What?" He said angrily.

Once the words left his lips he instantly regretted them. He fully expected her to spin on him in anger, but she remained still, not saying a word to defend herself. Jack allowed a few moments of silence to pass before he moved to turn her towards him.

Her quietly spoken words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You scare me Jack."

He froze. He felt sick. Apparantely, she knew more of his history then he thought. What he thought was his chance of happiness was being torn away by his past.

He immediately stepped back. Unsure of what to say he began to leave the room. Audrey turned towards him. "Jack, wait!"

Jack didn't stop. As he went back to the guest room, he began fumbling around in the dark to find his clothes.

Audrey entered, stopping and leaning against the doorframe. "Where are you going Jack?"

"Home." He replied quietly. He didn't want to look up and see her eyes.

"Jack, it's the middle of the night." She began to argue. Deep down, she knew that she was avoiding the issue at hand. "I owe you an explanation."

Jack's movements slowed but didn't stop. "You don't owe me anything Audrey." He said quietly.

She felt exasperated so she moved quickly across the room and sat down next to him, putting her hands on his arms and making him look at her. "Okay then, I need to explain this to you. I'm not playing games Jack, really I'm not. I just-" She paused and looked away from him.

Jack sat silently allowing her to compose her thoughts. A long lock of hair had fallen across her face so in the silence, he reached up and tucked it behind her ear. She gently leaned her face against his hand and smiled slightly.

"I've been married to Paul for eight years. We dated for years before that. When I was growing up, we moved around so much. I was never in one place long enough to have a boyfriend. In college that changed but…"

Jack's brow furrowed but he listened quietly. Whatever was on her mind was enough to have caused her odd behavior.

Audrey struggled with her embarrassment but forced herself to continue. "Before Paul, I just wasn't very… experienced. He was patient and gentle but… not very imaginative. You-"

Jack wanted to immediately reach out to comfort her but thought better of it. She needed to get this off of her chest before he interjected. However, she seemed at a loss for words again so his probed gently. "What?"

At that moment the electricity chose to pop back on. Soft light came from the living area and the air immediately began to change with the central air that had suddenly kicked on.

Jack's eyes adjusted quickly to the light change. He trained his eyes on Audrey who was blushed deep crimson and avoiding his gaze. "What a time for the lights to come back on." She mumbled.

Jack reached out gently and using one finger, lifted her chin until he could see her eyes. He wasn't going to let her off the hook now. "I what?"

She took a deep breath. "You make me think and feel so many new things, and I don't-" She said quickly before Jack silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"You don't want to be embarrassed? How could you think that?" She tried to look away again but Jack's words stopped her. "Audrey- did Paul make fun of you?"

"No, I mean, not intentionally. I don't think he realized how inexperienced I was. We just sort of fell into this pattern that we never got out of. It was the same thing, over and over. It was boring, but I was too embarrassed to try anything different. When I worked up the courage to try Paul didn't want to…." She frowned as her eyes fixed on to an imaginary spot on the blanket they were sitting on.

"Did you think I was going to laugh at you if you told me this?" He asked softly.

"No, you're not like that. I guess I was afraid that you wouldn't want to. I guess I thought that if I set up this big seduction scene on Saturday night that it would be easier." She shrugged again.

"Hey, let me tell you something right now." Jack didn't force it, he waited for her to raise her eyes to him. "I want to be with you, no matter what. You're beautiful, and sexy, you've got such a kind heart, and this amazing fun, secret side to you. What man wouldn't want that?"

Audrey smiled and wrapped her arms around Jack. He held her tightly as he thought to himself, 'Paul, wherever you are man, you're an absolute idiot to let this slip away.'

Jack pulled back from her, took her by the hand and led her from the guestroom back to the master bedroom. He pulled back the blankets and gestured for her to climb in. She watched him oddly but did as she was told.

He climbed into bed behind her, spooning up against her and wrapping her in his arms. "You sharing that with me was such a gift. It eased my mind so much."

She snuggled her back tighter against Jack's chest before answering. "Why?"

"I thought that you found out about my past, that you didn't want to be with me because of the things I had to do when I worked at CTU."

"Jack, your past is your past, just like my past is my past. We can't change it…. We can only live with it and move on."

"There's so many things I wish that I could change. So much that I wish I could do over." He confessed softly.

"Like what?" She asked.

"I wish I could have gotten to Terri in time to save her. I wish I could have figured out who Nina really because before she ripped my family apart. And Tony, she destroyed his life too."

"Who's Tony?" Audrey asked sleepily.

"Tony Almeida." Jack said quietly.

"The name sounds familiar. Is he a friend of yours?" She began gently stroking his arms that had her tightly cocooned against him.

Jack thought for a minute. "Yeah, yeah he's a friend. Don't ever tell him or his wife that I admitted that."

Audrey smiled. "Gotta love the male ego."

"It was only because he met an amazing woman that he was able to start putting his life back together. Michelle is sort of like his savior in a way." Jack said quietly, gazing down at Audrey and wondering…. Just wondering…

"How did you put your life back together?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"I didn't.. until recently. I just hid is really well. I think that's why I ended up hooked on heroin."

Audrey nodded, having read about that situation in his file. "That was also partly because of your job Jack."

"All of my problems were because of my job. It destroyed my family. It destroyed Tony and his marriage to Michelle. We save millions of strangers while we slowly destroy those closest to us."

Jack's voice had change which caused Audrey to turn in his arms to face him. "You're past all of that now."

Jack smiled slightly and brushed her hair back from her face. "You're helping… much more than you'll probably ever realize."

She smiled shyly and leaned in to grab his lips in a kiss. It quickly deepened which elicited a low moan from Audrey's throat. Jack's body immediately responded as he felt himself starting to harden.

He tried to pull away before Audrey felt it but it was too late. The look in her eyes told him that she knew what she was doing to him. It was Jack's turn to blush as he again tried to pull away. "I'm sorry-" He whispered but she held on to him tightly.

Their eyes were locked on each others for several moments before she smiled gently. "Don't be." She whispered, bringing her lips closer as her hand trailed gently down his body to cup him through his boxers.

Jack moaned deep in his throat as he hardened in her grasp. She smiled against his lips and pulled away and laid flat on her back, pulling Jack on top of her. "Make love to me Jack."

He rested his weight on his arms before gazing down into her face. "Are you sure?" He asked softly.

She merely nodded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him down to her.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Oh man, I cannot apologize enough for how long it's taken me for an update. Between real life getting in the way… and the "24" writers basically beating my muse out of me… it's been tough. However, that amazing Jack/Audrey scene we had the other day sent my muse home with all her suitcases. LOL Special thanks to all of you who have written and inquired whether I would be continuing with the story. Here it is… I hope it was worth the wait.

This is dedicated to all the new friends I've made through and to the dedicated folks of the Jack/Audrey YahooGroup. Don't give up hope guys!

**This chapter is for Mature, of age adults only. If you're not into this type of reading feel free to skip it**

"Lightning In A Bottle"  
Chapter Seven

Audrey's words barely penetrated the haze that had begun permeating Jack's brain. He pulled away from her momentarily and settled on his elbows, staring down at her in wonderment. Her long golden hair was fanned out on the pillows beneath her, her hips were swollen to compliment the flush in her cheeks. To Jack, she looked like a goddess.

Audrey rested her hands on Jack's arms and returned his gaze. She licked her lips in both nervousness and anticipation but didn't dare break their eye contact.

Jack slowly reached forward to gently cup her face. He turned his hand around using the back of his fingers to stroke her cheek. She nuzzled closer to his hand before he slowly moved to the buttons of her nightgown. Once the buttons were free, Audrey leaned forward to capture Jack's lips.

Her hand stroked his back gently as they were forced to break apart by lack of air. She put her hands on Jack's shoulders and gently pushed up until they were both sitting. She reached down and gathered her nightgown in her hands, slipping it over her head and letting it fall to the floor.

Jack's eyes traveled appreciatively over her mostly exposed body. Audrey blushed and smiled slightly at the scrutiny of his gaze. He reached up to cup her cheek again.

"Don't be embarrassed. You really are beautiful." He said softly.

Audrey's eye became glassy as she leaned her face into his touch. She took him by the arms and laid down again, bringing him with her. Once they settled, he began using his free hand to slowly trace down her shoulders, arms, over her stomach to finally settle on cupping her now bare breast.

Her breathing began to speed up as Jack teased her. Their eyes locked once again and Jack knew he had to be sure one more time before his entire mind went numb.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He reminded her gently.

"I know." She whispered before drawing his face down to hers.

The floodgates were opened. Desire that had been built up over the last several weeks took over their senses. Their kisses were almost bruising, the only thing forcing them apart was the need for air.

Jack trailed his mouth down her neck and shoulder, leisurely make it's way to tease and suckle her left breast. Audrey thrust her chest upward in a not so subtle message to Jack. He smiled and moved over to her right breast to pay it equal attention.

Her chest began to heave as she purred and moaned under his ministrations. There was so much of her that Jack wanted to taste, to touch, and to explore. He trailed his mouth over her ribs and dipped his tongue into her belly button causing her to completely arch off of the bed.

He smiled at how many erogenous zones he's found. He allowed her a few moments to settle before beginning again. One obstacle stood in the way of his final destination, but as he hooked a finger in her panties and began to pull them down he stopped when he felt her body stiffen.

He laid his hand on her stomach and rested his chin on it. Audrey sat up on her elbows and looked down at him.

"Jack-" she whispered looking slightly fearful.

Jack raised his head to look her in the eyes. "Trust me Audrey. Let me do this for you."

Her expression changed to one that Jack would never forget; pure unadulterated trust, tinged with desire that was all for him.

She laid back on the pillows and shifted her body to allow Jack to remove her final piece of clothing. She was already wet for him when his mouth resumed it's earlier descent.

Audrey surprised Jack by bending her legs at the knees to allow him better access to her most intimate spot. As Jack's mouth began to tease and explore, his own desire was fueled by the thrashing of her head from side to side coupled with her long, throaty moans of pleasure.

Her breathing became ragged pants and her skin glistened with beads of sweat. He sensed that she wouldn't last much longer so he removed his mouth and moved to the side of her.

She forced her desire laden eyes open to see where he had gone to only to gasp in shock as his mouth was suddenly replaced by one of his fingers.

Jack leaned up on one elbow so he could watch her as he replaced one finger with two and began to move inside her.

"Oh god-" she moaned as he built her wave of pleasure up higher and higher. She was reaching a crescendo as Jack's thumb joined his other fingers to strum her like a guitar.

"Audrey-" he could barely whisper as he was lost in her. She didn't hear him so he tried again. "Audrey-" he repeated more forcefully causing her eyes to again open and lock with his as his fingers froze in their movement.

"Just let go Audrey. I want to see you do that for me." He whispered.

Her eyes were unfocused so Jack wasn't sure she understood him. However, her gaze was unwavering with his as she gently thrust herself against Jack's fingers.

He smiled and started again, knowing she wouldn't last long. Her quiet humming was quickly exchanged for moans again until she suddenly reached up and clamped on to Jack's arm, digging her nails into his skin and she yelled out in an explosion.

Audrey struggled to find her breath as Jack begged her, "Look at me Audrey." She turned her head and smiled at him once her brain returned from Pluto.

"Want to see your handiwork?" She asked between gasps for air. He smiled and moved on top of her, his need for her hard and pressing into her hot skin.

Audrey pulled his mouth to hers and dueled with his tongue before kissing her way to his ear and whispering, "It's okay Jack." She slid her hands in the front of his boxers to gently stroke him before sliding the waistband down to free him.

Jack rolled off of her long enough to remove his only piece of clothing and quickly moved back over her. He was poised to go in for the kill when a sudden, unwanted thought entered his brain.

"Oh damn…" he muttered and looked at her forlornly.

"What?" She asked as her sweat slicked brown knitted together with question.

"I don't… I- uh…" He began to stammer.

Audrey looked at him questioningly for another moment before it dawned on her. She smiled and touched the side of his face.

"It's okay. I went back on the pill last week."

Jack stared at her unsure of what to say. He couldn't explain it, but the fact that she'd been anticipating this as much as he had warmed his soul in ways he couldn't even begin to describe.

Audrey took his silence another way and reached over to pull a box of condoms from the nightstand. "Well, I bought these… well in case you still wanted…."

Jack silenced her with a deep, passionate kiss. He felt as if his soul left his body, tangled with hers and returned to him forever intertwined.

They broke apart again. Audrey took the moment to look deep into his eyes. "Total trust." She whispered.

The gasped mutually as he slid into her slowly, allowing her body to adjust to him. It felt like eternity had passed while her muscles stretched and contracted. She became restless and tried to thrust against him.

"No, wait. I don't want to hurt you."

She let out a moan in frustration and suddenly gasped as Jack began to move inside her. She brought her long legs up and wrapped them around his back allowing him to bury himself deeper within her.

He tried to hold on to his composure by concentrating on keeping his weight on his arms. They met each other thrust for thrust, gasp for gasp, moan of ecstasy for moan before Jack felt every muscle in her body clench around him as she suddenly bit into his shoulder as she orgasmed again. Jack was unable to contain himself any longer and joined her mere seconds later.

He fought to get his panting under control as his forehead dropped to her chest. Finally, regaining some semblance of composure, he kissed her sweaty forehead as he slid out of her and collapsed on to the bed next to her.

Audrey remained quiet as her breathing began to return to normal.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked with concern.

She smiled and opened her eyes, gesturing oddly in front of her face. "Stars…." she said with a chuckle causing Jack to smile.

Eventually she rolled to her side and cuddled up against him, laying her head on his chest. He began fiddling with her hair as he felt her body relax with drowsiness.

"Jack?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't we do this weeks ago?"

He could hear the smile in her voice. He thought of an answer and finally stated, "It gives us time to make up for."

She laughed softly and closed her eyes. Jack closed his eyes to join her in slumber but couldn't help but wish that tomorrow would never come.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Again, my apologies for the long time in between updates. Real life just doesn't seem to want to give me time to play.

If anyone is still reading this… enjoy! This is just a little ditty before I delve back into the big stuff.

"Lightning In A Bottle"

Chapter 8

Jack's brain slowly came into focus as morning sunlight streamed through the windows of Audrey's townhouse. It seemed like he'd just drifted off to sleep mere moments ago after their second bout of lovemaking.

He smirked. It didn't take long for him to realize that he'd unleashed a lioness in Audrey. Jack was certainly glad that he'd been able to break through the walls she'd built around herself during her marriage. 'Paul Raines, wherever you are, you're an idiot.' Jack thought, not for the first time.

He forced his eyes open farther to focus on the room. He reached behind him for Audrey only to find the bed empty. Panic raced through his mind for a moment. Maybe he'd only breached those walls…

Once his senses came into focus he smiled. He could smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen which included the oh so wonderful smell of fresh brewed coffee. He found his boxers where he'd discarded them the night before and slid them on, noticing a small red mark near his bellybutton that Audrey had branded him with.

After a quick visit to the bathroom, Jack walked into the kitchen to find Audrey, clad only in his button down shirt she'd retrieved from the guest bedroom, standing over a hot stove with a spatula in hand. She heard him enter the room behind her and turned, a brilliant smile lighting her face.

"'Morning'". She said. Jack grinned and met her halfway as she began to move towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and greeted her welcoming lips with his. They rested their foreheads together for a few moments, neither eager to release their hold on the other. Audrey finally shimmied from his grip and moved back towards the stove.

"I wasn't sure what you like and I'm famished. So I'm making a feast." She explained. Jack moved up behind her, placing his chin on her left shoulder as he perused the samplings.

She wasn't kidding. Pancakes were already cooked and waiting on a serving plate. Bacon and sausage were simmering in a pan. "You didn't have to do all of this." Jack said softly.

She smiled slightly. "I know, but I wanted to." Audrey's stomach suddenly let out a guttural moan causing him to laugh and her to blush. "Okay, you win." Jack said before moving to the coffee pot. Jack filled the two waiting mugs and fixed her coffee for her. He'd watched to see how she fixed her coffee a few weeks ago, now knowing by heart how to fix it. Two could play that game.

She turned and took the offered mug, leaning against the counter and taking a sip. "Mmm, perfect." She said with a smile. For an odd reason, it made Jack blush slightly. He looked away quickly, moving to lean against the counter opposite from where Audrey was.

They were silent for several moments when Audrey suddenly quipped, "So, is this where we have the awkward 'morning after' silence?" Jack smiled. He took a drink of coffee and then placed the mug on the counter next to him.

"I don't think there's anything awkward about last night… or today." He stated as a matter of fact.

Audrey smiled and relaxed slightly. She put he coffee down and looked him in the eye. "And the gentleman still respects me in the morning. What more could I ask for?" She joked before turning to flip the sausage and bacon.

Jack let her fiddle with the pan a bit more before he spoke. "Audrey?"

She put the spatula down before facing him. Jack moved to her, putting his left hand on her right cheek and cupping it gently. "You know that this isn't just some random fling. I hope you know that."

She nuzzled her cheek closer to Jack's hand. "I know."

Their lips met tentatively at first, slowly igniting the spark between them until it threatened to burn out of control. As Audrey moved closer to Jack she could feel his erection hard against her leg. She pulled away quickly and resumed their previous stance of resting their foreheads together.

"Breakfast first Mr. Bauer." She commanded.

Jack sighed but smiled. "Yes Ma'am." He replied.

To Be Continued….


End file.
